Current user interface systems for EMS devices typically include rather small navigation buttons spread out in various locations on the user's screen. For workers in the EMS field, particularly workers who interact with patients in a mobile environment, such complicated user interface setups with small buttons often require the workers to devote larger amounts of time to finding the correct button, and/or often divert the workers' attention or vision from the EMS situation (e.g. patient care or driving conditions) to focus on navigating the user interface. For example, an ambulance driver who is using an EMS navigation system may need to stop the vehicle in order to divert the necessary attention to activating navigation commands in an EMS navigation device. EMS navigation interfaces which include small buttons spread out in various locations on the user's screen detract the EMS technician's attention from other more valuable targets during an EMS response event.